Christmas Gifts
by Wake Up
Summary: It's Ginny's sixth year, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione are coming back from their Horcrux search for Christmas. Ginny hasn't seen Harry in ages, and she wants to give him something he'll remember.


Ginny was a nervous wreck. It was the morning of Christmas Eve, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were due to come soon. The last time she had seen them had been at Bill and Fleur's wedding, _months _ago. After that she had gone back to school, and they had gone only God knows where, looking for a way to destroy Voldemort.

Ginny had wanted to go with them, but when she asked them she already knew what their answer would be. She was meant to be left behind. The whole thing was completely unfair, but deep down she knew this was Harry's journey. And he needed her to stay to be successful.

So Ginny waited. Some days it felt like all she did was wait. But today her waiting would end, even if only for a couple days. They were coming for Christmas. They were coming _today. _

In order to fight back the intense jittery feeling she was getting in her stomach whenever she thought of how soon they would come, Ginny had been doing chores for her mum all morning. She had already washed the dirty dishes, swept the floor, and de-knomed the garden. And it was only ten a.m.

"When did they say they were coming again, Mum?" Ginny asked for what must have been the millionth time that morning. She was now sitting at the kitchen table, bouncing her legs, tapping her fingers, and overall looking quite nervous and eager.

"Do you really need me to answer that again, dear? They said they'd be here by noon," Mrs. Weasley replied, unable to mask all of her annoyance.

Ginny gave a cry of frustration. "Before noon? But what does that _mean_? You think they could've been a little less vague."

"If all you are going to do is whine, I'd rather you just go up to your room. I'm just as anxious as you are, but I have a lunch to make, and your complaining isn't helping anything."

"Fine!" Ginny yelled as she stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her bedroom. Once she was in her room, though, she had no idea what to do. She paced back and forth, every so often shooting a glance out her window.

What was taking them so long? Were they okay? Every time Ginny looked out the window and saw plain white snow and no Harry she grew more and more frustrated. They needed to come _now._

Finally, after an hour and a half of pacing, when Ginny looked out her window she saw a mass of brown bushy hair outside of the front door.

Ginny shrieked, fled down the stairs, and saw her mum pull Hermione threw the threshold in a bone-breakingly strong hug.

"Her_mi_one!" she squealed, running to her friend and throwing her arms around her wildly.

"It's good to see you too, Ginny," Hermione chuckled, returning the hug.

When Ginny pulled away, however, she no was not smiling anymore. "Where are Harry and Ron?" she questioned. "And it's about bloody time you showed up! It's been before noon forever!"

"Ginevra Weasley," Mrs. Weasley scolded. "What your mouth." Ginny's gaze did not waver in intensity, however, and she stared expectantly up at Hermione

Hermione sighed in response. "As for why we're _so _late, we're actually here about thirty minutes before noon. Harry wanted to have a bit of a lie-in for a change. And Ron and Harry are on their way now. Ron'll be next, followed by Harry. We thought it would be safer if we came one at a time. It would be less obvious if anyone was trailing us."

"Oh," Ginny replied, before nodding approval to Hermione's answer. She then walked to the front door and exited out of it. She was going to wait until they had all arrived. She wouldn't feel better until she knew they were all safe.

The first thing Ginny noticed as she walked outside what the biting wind. She hadn't bother with a coat, and it felt like tiny needles were prickly her skin. It felt nice, in a strange way.

The second thing Ginny noticed was how lovely the blanket of snow looked covering the ground. The trees were also the pure white color of untouched snow, and the sky was the mystical gray that hinted more snow might be on the way.

She was almost distracted from the reason she was outside; however, when she saw a flaming red dot in the distance, she was reminded of Harry and Ron. And from the looks of it, Ron was on his way.

Ginny sprinted out to meet her brother, engulfing him the hug similar to the one say gave Hermione. "Ron!" She pulled him to her tightly. As she hugged him she couldn't help but think, _two down, one to go. _

"Woah, Gin. Calm down," Ron said, although he couldn't hide the pleased tone in his voice.

"Calm down?" Ginny yelled, pushing Ron away. "I haven't seen you in months, and you're telling me to calm down?"

"Damn. Okay, just relax. I didn't mean to freak you out or anything," Ron replied, looking startled.

"Go inside," Ginny ordered, still shooting daggers at Ron through her eyes. "Mum's probably made you hot cocoa or something."

Ron took a step backwards, and Ginny's features softened. "I'm glad you're okay. I'll be in as soon as Harry gets here."

"I wonder what you're waiting for," Ron muttered, smirking. But he fled before Ginny could punch him.

Ginny was alone again. She was waiting for Harry. Thinking back, she had spent the majority of her life waiting for Harry. But this time was different, because it felt like a part of the reason he was coming back was for her. She hoped she didn't disappoint him.

Just as Ginny started to get really nervous, she saw a small figure in the distance. She did not rush to him like she did to Ron. She wanted to prove that she had some self-control. It killed her not to though. She stayed rooted in her spot, fighting a silent, internal battle with herself. She didn't know why she didn't just rush to Harry, but she knew she had to stay where she was. To prove that she was capable of waiting.

Finally, when Harry was at the gate, she went to him. She pulled him into a hug. But this was a different sort of hug than the other two she had given already. This hug was full of want and need. She felt Harry pull her closer to him too, and she breathed in the smell of him. They had all returned to her. They were all safe.

It was a while before they broke apart, and even after they did, they didn't speak. Ginny stared into Harry's face. It had change so much since she had last seen him. He looked older, and less innocent. She didn't know what he, Ron, and Hermione were doing out there, but it had obviously taken a toll on him.

"I'm glad you're safe," Ginny finally said, swiftly kissing him on the cheek. She wasn't sure how much he would allow, especially if they were outside.

Harry gave her a half smile, that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Yeah, we're all fine."

Inwardly, Ginny rolled her eyes. None of them were actually fine, but she had grown used to Harry's conventional answer. It was never true, but he always said it. She had always assumed he just didn't know any other way of expressing his feelings.

"You're not fine. But you will be," Ginny stated brightly. "Mum's made lunch. I think its soup or something. It smelled good."

She grabbed his hand, and pulled him through the front door into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley let out a gasp and enveloped Harry in a fierce hug. Ginny was suddenly quite glad she had missed the rest of her mum's greetings. They were all exactly the same. Any moment now her mum would say something about how skinny they were getting as an excuse to feed them too much.

"Harry, dear. It's so good to see you." Mrs. Weasley's eyes narrowed as they scanned over him, and she continued, saying "You look a bit peaky. All of you do. You look like you could use so fattening up. Let me grade you some soup."

Ginny rolled her eyes at Ron, who smiled back at her. Ron took his bowl gratefully though, when Mrs. Weasley handed it to him. They all dug in. Obviously they had been deprived the luxury of home cooked meals.

After they had all eaten an amount that Mrs. Weasley approved of, Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved to head up the stairs to Ron's room. Ginny made to follow them, but Mrs. Weasley stopped her.

"Ginny, dear. Would you please clean up the kitchen?" It wasn't really a question.

"Muuuum," Ginny complained. "They just got here. Can't I spend a little time with my friends before you start ordering me about?"

Mrs. Weasley looked like she was about to blow. "You'll clean the kitchen now."

Ginny was about to protest when she felt a hand grab her arm. Harry shook his head and muttered, "I'll help you clean."

Ron and Hermione exchanged knowing looks as Ginny pinked with pleasure. Suddenly the prospect of cleaning the kitchen was looking much better. Harry and Ginny headed back down the stairs, telling Ron and Hermione that they would be right up.

Ron and Hermione exchanged another look, saying quite obviously that they didn't expect Harry and Ginny for a while. Ginny ignored their looks. After all, she did want her time alone with Harry.

Upon reentering the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley looked up and began saying "Harry, you don't have to help clean—" But Harry held up his hand to stop her.

"It's all right, Mrs. Weasley. I want to help." Mrs. Weasley smiled at him, looking very proud, and then left the kitchen.

They were alone. Ginny wasn't really sure what to make of it. In order to postpone the awkwardness that was bound to come, she grabbled the pots and began to wash them. Harry started clearing the table, and they worked silently for a few minutes.

"I'm really glad you guys decided to come home for Christmas," Ginny said, hoping to start a conversation. "Even if it is only for two days."

"Me too," Harry replied. "I missed you."

Harry looked started about what he had just said, and Ginny turned bright red. Harry was hardly so open with his feelings for her. Sure, he had kissed her in a crowded room while everyone watched, but with words Harry had always been much more guarded.

"I missed you too. Every day."

They worked in silence again, before Ginny couldn't stand it anymore. "I need to know how you are. How you _really_ are. None of this "fine" rubbish, because that's a complete lie."

Ginny was surprised when she heard Harry's voice come from much closer than it had before. He was standing right behind her. "I've been… fine," he said. "I can't say much about what we were doing, but I've really been okay."

Ginny turned around to face him. She was frustrated with his answers. "Why can't you tell me how you feel, Harry? Are you afraid to? Because there is no way after everything that you've been through that you're just fine. No one could possibly be fine if they were in your shoes."

Harry took a step closer to her. "I can't—not here. Not now."

"Then when?" Ginny questioned.

"When I figure out how to say it. When I'm ready."

Ginny sighed, but realized it was futile to pressure him. "Okay. I'm here for you when you're ready, though. Remember that. No matter what, I'm here."

"Yeah," Harry whispered, placing his hands on Ginny's waist and pulling her closer. She let her head fall on his chest and moved her arms around his back. They stood together as one for a very long time.

Christmas Eve dinner was a spectacular affair. All of the Weasley children returned to the Burrow except Percy, who claimed to have urgent ministry business to attend to. Ginny knew he was still skeptical about Harry, and that being with everyone he had let down two years ago would create tension.

Ginny chose the seat next to Harry at the table, and she was directly across from Ron and Hermione. Bill took the seat on her other side, and dinner began. Her mum really had outdone herself tonight, Ginny thought. There was turkey, chicken, corn, potatoes, bread, and so much more.

Around the table multiple conversations were going on. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were deep in conversation, but Ginny felt like she probably shouldn't be interrupting them, so she turned to Bill.

He and Charlie were talking about Quidditch, a subject that Ginny loved to talk about as well. "The Tornados and really making a comeback though, Bill," Charlie insisted. "I wouldn't be surprised if they made it to a World Cup one of these days." 

"They're getting better, but they're not that good," Bill argued.

Before Charlie could respond to Bill's latest statement, Ginny interjected, "I'm willing to bet the Cannons with make it to the World Cup one day."

Bill and Charlie froze, giving her very concerned looks. "Are you alright, Ginny? I mean, if you think they Cannons could ever make it to the Cup you must be drugged or something."

Ginny heard Harry chuckle as Ron's fork went flying across the room. He had obviously overheard what Bill, Charlie, and Ginny had been talking about.

Ron went on a rampage about how the Cannons were a respectable team, and everyone always trashed them. Hermione tried to get him to lower his voice, but there was no hope now. Ron would go on forever now.

"You've got to cut him off before he can start," Ginny said to Harry. "Or else he'll talk for hours."

"Trust me," Harry replied, smiling, "I know." They laughed together, and Ginny felt oddly at peace.

She was surprised, however, when she felt Harry grab her hand under the table. She laced her fingers through his, and looked up into his eyes. She knew she was turning pink, but she wanted to see his face. He smiled at her and scooted half an inch closer.

Even if she knew this feeling was temporary, she was happy. Her best friends and family were here with her. Everything was perfect, and she still had a whole day ahead of her like this.

After dinner ended, everyone headed up to their rooms. Hermione was staying with Ginny. Both of them put on their nightgowns, and lay in bed. "You know what I think Hermione? I think even with all of this stuff with Voldemort, and even with everything going on with Harry, I'm pretty lucky."

"I think we all are," Hermione replied. And they drifted off into sleep.

The next morning Ginny awoke to a rustling sound. She opened her eyes and saw Hermione organizing her gifts by the end of her bed. Ginny sat up and wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

"Oh, Ginny, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No, it's alright. Anyway, there are presents!" Ginny hopped out of bed and began rustling through her gifts and opening them.

She received the usual load of candy and joke shop gifts from her brothers, but a few presents were a surprise. Ron had gotten her some weird sort of rock with gems inside.

"It's something we ran into while we were away," Hermione said, answering Ginny's unasked question. "Ron said it reminded him of you."

"It's lovely," Ginny responded. She was really touched. Ron hardly ever put actual thought in his gifts to her.

Next she opened Hermione's present. "Thanks, Hermione," Ginny said, surprised that Hermione had actually gotten her something she liked. It was a book on defensive spells.

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked, nervously. "I figured important to stay prepared. And I thought you might enjoy learning the spells to pass the time."

"It's great. This'll at least make me feel like I'm not completely wasting my time at school."

"Thanks for your gift too, by the way," Hermione said, holding up a study guide book for the N.E.W.T.S. "This'll definitely help while we're traveling."

They were quiet again, as they opened their remaining presents. Ginny opened the traditional sweater her mom made her, this time deep green, and a few more boxes of candy from her friends at school.

Finally, she was done opening. Hermione looked up at her and then said uncertainly, "I don't mean to pry, but do you mind me asking what Harry got you?"

"I don't mind you asking, but he didn't get me anything."

"Don't be silly. Of course he got you something. He wouldn't let me and Ron come with him when he went to buy. He said we should stay out of the way and mind our own business. Honestly. And after he came back he wouldn't show us what he got," Hermione replied. "He probably just wants to give it to you himself."

Ginny smiled at the idea of him wanting to be there when he gave it to her, and then stood up to go downstairs. Hermione followed the suit, and they walked together chattering about their presents and all the fun they were bound to have today.

When they arrived in the kitchen, they saw that Ron, Harry, and the twins were already around the table eating eggs and bacon. Ginny and Hermione quickly grabbed a plate and joined them.

Without preamble Ron turned to his sister and said, "Oy, Ginny. What did Harry get you for Christmas?"

Harry nearly chocked on his eggs and hissed, "Shut up, I haven't given it to her yet."

Ginny just smiled and pretended she hadn't heard what Ron had said. Once they all finished breakfast Fred and George said they had to return to the joke shop. Ginny knew that George just probably wanted to get back to Verity, his assistant. There had to be something going on between the two of them.

Ron suggested that the four of them have a snowball fight. Everyone except thought it was a great idea, and so they headed outside together. They divided up teams (Harry and Ron on one, Ginny and Hermione on the other), and the fight began.

The first hour was full of brutal attacks where both teams fought relentlessly. Ginny thought that Harry and Ron had the advantage since both of them could use magic, whereas on her team only Hermione could, but she didn't complain. She was having way too much fun.

After the first hour, however, Ron and Hermione seemed to have disappeared. Ginny fought with Harry for a few minutes, but then realized it was pointless to continue. Hermione and Ron were probably off snogging somewhere, and she didn't expect them to return any time soon.

She walked towards Harry, holding up her hands and crying "Truce!"

Harry smiled at her, but didn't drop the huge snowball in his hand. "Alright, alright. Truce," he said, before pummeling her with the snowball.

"Hey!" she shrieked. "Cheater!"

But Harry just laughed. Ginny couldn't stay mad long, because it was such a relief to see him so openly happy.

"Humph," she said, crossing her arms across her chest and pouting.

"Oh, come on. You knew I had to do it. It was too good of a moment to pass up." Ginny couldn't help but smile. He looked so excited.

"See?" Harry pressed. "I knew you thought it was funny too."

"Whatever," Ginny said, her false anger very unconvincing.

"Come on," Harry said, changing the topic very abruptly and grabbing her. "Let's go inside. I want to give you your present." He pulled her through the snow back up to the Burrow.

They seated themselves at the kitchen table, once inside, and Harry Summoned the gift from Ron's room. A small wrapped package flew into his hand, before he handed it over to Ginny.

"Open it," he said, looking nervous.

Ginny took the box, and began unwrapping. She gasped when she opened the box. Inside a silver locket glinted. The locket was heart shaped, and on it was an elaborate design of a rose.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked quietly.

"Oh, Harry. I _love_ it," Ginny replied, throwing her arms around him.

"Good," Harry said, turning slightly pink.

Ginny pulled away. "Will you help me put it on?"

Harry took the necklace from her and wrapped it around her. He moved her hair out of the way, and she shivered a little as his fingers grazed the back of her neck. He closed the clasp. "There," he said. "All finished."

Ginny turned back to face him. "I got you something too." She pulled out a cylindrical shaped package from her coat pocket and handed it to Harry.

Harry opened it and pulled out a small, clear bottle. "What is it?" he asked curiously.

"It's a mini-pensieve. It can hold about two or three memories. It's travel sized, so I thought you might like to take it with you. It's completely unbreakable, and there's a spell so you are the only one who can see the memories inside."

"This is great, Ginny."

She smiled at Harry shyly, and then she continued. "That's only part of the gift. I want to give you the rest after dinner tonight though. Will you come to my room after we eat?"

"Sure," Harry said, looking even more curious.

Ginny smiled, satisfied by Harry's answer. They sat together quietly until Ron and Hermione marched inside looking flushed and happy.

"Who wants to try to beat me in chess?" Ron called out. "Notice I said try. I doubt anyone actually could."

"Conceited git," Harry muttered before saying, "I will."

Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione gathered around the chess board and played until dinner.

Dinner that night was about the same as it had been the night before. Everyone sat in the same spots, and similar conversations took place. Ginny, however, was much more nervous than she had been the previous night. She hoped Harry would allow her to give him this gift. She hoped he would want it.

When dinner ended, everyone crowded around Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They all wanted to make sure they got to say goodbye before they left the next morning. Ginny stood at the end of the line and waited for the rest of her family to say their goodbyes.

Finally it was her turn. She gave Ron a hug first, and then Hermione. She just gave Harry a look, hoping he would remember to go to her room. "It's been really great having you back here, even if it was only two days. Promise me you'll stay safe. And feel free to visit me at Hogwarts any time. It gets boring without you three wrecking havoc."

They all laughed, but there was an air of sadness surrounding them. Soon everyone would have to return to real life. Christmas had been a wonderful break from reality.

Everyone moved to go to bed, but Ginny quickly grabbed Hermione's arm to keep her back.

"What is it, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"I was wondering if you would do me a favor. Could you stay in Ron's room tonight? I wouldn't ask if I thought it would be awkward for you, but you've been staying with boys for the past few months. It's just… I wanted to have some time with Harry before he has to leave." Ginny was fighting very hard not to blush, but it was a lost cause. She felt very silly, but she tried to mask it with the most dignity she could muster.

"What about your mum?" Hermione asked. She didn't look like she was quite sure about Ginny's plan

"Mum won't even notice. And if she does, I'll just say you wanted to get a few things in order with Ron and Harry before you left. Harry can Apparate out if he has to. Please, Hermione."

"Well, okay."

"Thank you so much," Ginny said solemnly, giving her friend one last hug. "And do watch out for Harry and Ron. They need someone who has common sense to keep them out of trouble."

Hermione smiled. "I'll do my best. I mean, I am outnumbered. I'll see you… when we come back I guess. I'm not sure when that'll be." And with that Hermione walked up to Ron's room.

Ginny sniffed, but then regained her composure. She would not lose control of herself. She then followed up where Hermione had just walked, heading to her room. She was relieved when she saw Harry standing awkwardly outside of her door.

"You can go in, you know," Ginny said, biting back a laugh.

"Oh. Yeah," Harry said turning pink. They walked in, and Ginny closed the door behind her. She saw Harry swallow and wondered if he was nervous too.

"So, the other part of your gift…" Harry started.

Ginny's stomach started to squirm. "I wanted to give you a… a memory. To put inside your mini-pensieve." She blushed beat red, which she was annoyed to note she had been doing ever since Harry had arrived.

Harry coughed to clear his through. "Oh."

"I mean, if that's okay with you," Ginny blurted.

"Ginny, I—we—"

"I know we technically broke up at the end of last year, but…" Ginny stepped toward Harry, so that she was very close. Her voice lowered. "But I need it. And I think you need it too. No one will know about it except us. Please let me give this to you."

She had broken Harry's resolve. He closed the remaining gap between them, pushing up against Ginny's body. Ginny stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek. When she pulled away she lifted her finger to his face and ran it along his jaw bone. "I love you," she breathed.

Without warning Harry pulled her against him and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She could feel his heart beating against her chest. She turned her face upwards, and Harry tilted his down until they were kissing.

Kissing Harry was better than anything Ginny had ever done in her entire life. Every one of her sense was filled with him as they breathed together. Her body felt on edge. She moved her hands to his face and pulled his lips more fully against her. She needed more.

Harry groaned, and Ginny got chills all over. He pushed closer, filling all space between. She could feel his strong arms tighten even more around her, and he warm sturdy chest against her.

Somehow, Harry had maneuvered her onto her bed, and he was now on top of her. Time and space no longer existed. There was only Harry, his weight on her and his lips kissing her. He kissed her mouth, her face, her neck, her mouth again. They held onto each other as if their lives depended on it.

Finally, a very long time later, Harry broke away from her, and lifted up on his arms so that he was now only partially on top of her. "It's late. I don't want to, but I really should get some sleep before I have to wake up in the morning."

"Okay," Ginny said sadly. "But, you'll stay here for the night?" She was worried that she sounded very forward.

Harry rolled over to her side and nodded. They moved under the covers spooned together, Harry's arm resting on Ginny's stomach.

"I supposed it's too much to ask to you wake me before you leave," Ginny said almost bitterly.

"If I did, I wouldn't be able to make myself leave," Harry mumbled against the back of her neck. His breath tickled making Ginny smile.

"I'd be all right with me if you couldn't leave," Ginny said.

"I wish it could be that way," Harry replied before lapsing back into silence. They lay together without talking for a while, until Harry continued.

"When this is all over—When Voldemort is gone—"

"I'll be here waiting. I'm getting quite good at it." Ginny turned her face so she could see Harry's. "Besides, you're well worth the wait."

Harry kissed her one last time before pulling her closer. They fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
